Love During The Fat Boy Faceoff
by iHopeNicole
Summary: A short one shot that I wrote involving Bam Margera and I. Bam/myself I do not own any of the people in this show. I hope you enjoy it!


"Wake up Hope, wake up!" I heard as I felt someone jump on top of me while I was having a nice, peaceful sleep. And a good one I might add. I grunted and rolled over to see Bam staring at me, smiling.  
"Ugh..Bam! Why the hell did you wake me up for?" I asked him, my eyes squinting. Bam smirked at me, damn that smirk! He always wins me over with that cute smirk of his. Well, I guess I should tell you while I'm on the subject. I've had a crush on Bam for quite a while now. I kind of make it obvious, but he's never noticed it. The guys on the other hand, they know that I like him and tease me whenever Bam isn't around. Good thing they haven't told him about it, or else they would be in big trouble. April and Phil are like my other parents, I'd do anything for them. I've known everyone ever since the CKY movie days, and that is a long time. Bam had two girlfriends named Jenn and Missy, and I didn't get along with them at all. I found out that they were only there with him because of the money and fame. Man, was I beyond pissed. I told Bam about it, he didn't believe me at first but then he overheard each of them over the phone. Needless to say, he dumped them for good. And ever since then, our bond has been stronger than ever. I've always wanted to be together with him, but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Well I should stop rambling and get on with where I was.  
"Get your ass up! We're going to have a Fat boy Faceoff between Phil and Vito today. They're making a bet with each other. It should be hilarious!" He said while laughing a little. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"A Fat boy Faceoff? Well, that should be interesting. Alright, I'm in. Let me get ready and I'll be right down!" I said with a smile. He smiled and gave me a hug.  
"Great, see you out there." Bam whispered in my ear. It gave me insane chills!  
"Okay, see you down there!" I said smiling. Bam walked out of my room and shut the door behind him. Just to make sure that nobody else comes into my room, I went over and locked the door. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt with the HIM heartagram on it. I love the band HIM, they're my favorite band! I also brushed my hair, put on my eyeliner and mascara, put on my Converse, and put on my glasses.  
Now all I needed was a warm hoodie and I would be ready to go. I looked all around but I couldn't find any of my sweatshirts. I tried looking in my closet, drawers and I found nothing!  
"Damnit, where could they be?" I asked myself. I thought about it for a minute. Oh man, April has them all in the wash. I tried to think of what else I could do. I then thought of an idea. "I'll just ask Bam to borrow one of his." I said with a smile.  
Bam always let me wear his shirts. They were quite comfy, and they smelled really good.  
So I walked out of my room and went to Bam's room and noticed that it was closed, so I knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" I heard Bam ask from inside his room. "It's Hope." I said. I heard some shuffling before he opened the door. He smiled at me.  
"Hey babe, what can I do for ya?" he asked me. I smiled. He called me 'babe'. That was something new. "April put all of my hoodies in the wash. Do you think I could borrow one of yours?" I asked with a smile. Bam laughed a little.  
"Sure, I'll go get one for you. Then we can go outside." he said. I nodded while he went in and got me his HIM hoodie. I smiled and put it on. It was my favorite hoodie out of all the ones that he had.  
"Are you ready then Hope?" Bam asked me. "Yep, all ready Bam Bam!" I said, saying his nickname. He laughed.  
"Hope, you sure are something." he said with a smirk. "Aww, thank you! I feel loved. Now give me a piggyback ride!" I said while jumping on his back and wrapping my arms around him. He laughed and held onto me as we made our way outside. I kept smiling the whole way. What can I say, I'm crazy for him!  
I was interrupted from my thoughts as Bam said, "Hope, why are you so smiley today?" he said with a chuckle.  
"I have no idea really. Today seems like a good day. And this piggyback ride is one of the reasons, you're really comfy." I said and laughed. Bam smiled and I could swear I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. Once we got outside, I jumped off of him and we walked over to where everyone else was. Which was April, Phil, Vito, Dico, Raab, Dunn and Rake. As Bam went to talk with the guys, I went over to April.  
April knows about my secret and she's never told anyone. She's one person that I know I can trust. April and I have gotten even closer if that was possible. I work at the same salon that she does. So we get a chance to talk to each other everyday.  
"Hey April!" I smiled at her. She looked over at me, smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged back. "Hey honey, how are you doing this morning?" she asked. I laughed a little bit.  
"Well, I got a different wake up then I expected. Bam woke me up by jumping on me this morning." I said while laughing. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "The things that boy does sometimes. But I bet you didn't complain at all." she said. I giggled. "No, I didn't mind at all." I said.  
'You know, I can tell that Bam really likes you." she told me out of nowhere. I looked at her, wide-eyed. I really hope I was dreaming when she told me that.  
"Oh no April. Bam couldn't like me! We're best friends." I told her while blushing.  
"Well, that's not what I heard." she said trying to hide her smile.  
"What?" I asked. She smiled really big. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough honey." she said. I wondered what she was talking about. I guess I will find out later.  
Just then, Bam called April and I over so we could start the Fatboy Faceoff. Once we were all there, the Faceoff got started. The first event was the Hoagie Hustle. The rules were actually pretty easy for Phil and Vito to follow. All they had to do was try to reach across the finish line first or be the first one to grab the hoagie that was hanging from their back and off of the pole that went in front of them. The fire went off and Phil and Vito took off as fast as they could, which wasn't that fast. It was so funny, that I was holding onto Bam, laughing my ass off. And Bam was throwing snow balls at them with the guys and they were mostly throwing it on Vito, which made me laugh more.  
In the end, Phil won that challenge. " Oh my god Bam, that was so funny!" I said wiping some of the tears from my eyes from laughing. Bam smiled and looked at me. "I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Now come on, let's get to the next challenge!" He said linking arms with me. We all then walked over to the next challenge. After a few ideas for the name, Bam came up with Spin the Slob. "Great idea Bam." I said smiling. He smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks Hope." I smiled back.  
For the second challenge, we had to blindfold them, spin them around a few times, and they had to walk out to the cake out in the distance in the fastest time possible. Phil did pretty well in that challenge He followed our directions pretty well. He ended up getting the cake in a really good time. But Vito did absolutely horrible. We were telling him the way to go, but he wasn't listening to us. He just kept yelling and going in circles. Everyone was laughing at him, including me. I can't help it, its fun to laugh at Vito! Finally, he got to the cake in 4:20. While Phil got 1:27 for his time.  
Phil was in the lead, 2-1. And for the third physical challenge, it was an obstacle course. They both had to start out on their back behind the fence. They had to go under the fence and then go through the truck tires. After they got through that, they had to go over to a table and finish a decent size proportion of chicken wings, and then once they were done, they went to the finish line. In the end of that one, Vito won. And it ended up being tied 2-2. Bam then told everyone that we had to go inside for the final challenge for a trivia game.  
The guys and I were all standing outside of the house, near the unicorn doors. Then Bam said this,  
"I think we need some showgirls, you." The then pointed to Rake. We all started laughing.  
"NO! I'll only do it if Raab does it." Rake said. Raab said that he would do it. I knew he was plotting something and I couldn't wait to see what it was. This is going to be interesting.  
We all walked inside and the whole room looked like a game show.  
"Wow, look at this!" I said with a smile and I went over and sat on the steps. Bam came over and sat next to me. "So, what do you think of the Fat boy Faceoff so far?" He asked while putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled. Bam leaned in and kissed me. It was so passionate and sweet. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. It started to get deeper, to the point where my hands were in his hair and his hand started to go up my shirt. We also started kissing with our tongues. That part drove me off the wall, he knew how to kiss. It made the moment a whole lot better.  
Once we pulled away, he looked at me and smiled. "Hope, I never told you this, but I've loved you for a really long time. Ever since the CKY days. I would do anything for you and I'll always be there for you. I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He asked while smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Bam, I've loved you since the CKY days too. You always make me laugh and you can always cheer me up no matter what. And yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." I said with a smile. He kissed me again.  
"I love you Hope." he said.  
"I love you too Bam." I said.  
The rest of the game was really fun. Sitting there, holding Bam's hand while we were laughing our asses off at Rake because he was the only one dressed up as a showgirl. That part was so funny, he got dressed up for nothing. Raab came down laughing his ass off; I thought he wouldn't be able to come down the stars because of his laughing. Phil ended up winning the game and then Vito's car and April's china cabinet were smashed. April wasn't too happy, so she was chasing after Glomb while Vito got another car, well a really crappy looking car.  
Ah, what a day, I had a lot of laughs, and now, Bam and I are together.  
Bam and I dated for about a year after that, and then he proposed to me. I said yes of course! We got married later on and now we are living a happy life, at Castle Bam.


End file.
